


My heart aches and you do not look back

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, Mourning, burial, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Thranduil pens a letter that can never be sent
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	My heart aches and you do not look back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just having a rough time and I am extremely sad so I wrote this to kind of remove it from myself

My heart aches and you do not look back

Ink to paper nothing more

_Losing you_

_How losing you has changed the very make up my being._

_How sadness has replaced every last inch of my skin… my bones have your name etched deeply into each one_

_And when I move across our bedroom floor the once amusing broken slat- it is but the creak of casket wood being slowly lowered into the ground_

_A memory tarnished_

_It was as you wished to be one with the earth you said again and if this was the only way your soul could rest I would bury my heart with it also  
_

_I know no rest and know no peace_

_Losing you took much from me and I appear a ghost in the halls of our home I touch the frames that hold the image of your face to remind myself that I am the one that remains alive with heart heavy yet still beating_

_Inevitable this moment was and yet I am cloaked in a sadness that drenches my soul much further than skin deep a slick and clammy touch_

_That familiar death that brushes past but never stays for long and I am once again overlooked as it leads away those now silent_

_They never look back_

_If despair was not palpable once before it surely takes the form now of a slinking creature that stalks me with pit black eyes trained on my spine and it hopes to weigh me down until I bend and break but I am a willow branch and endure the suffering_

_I endure for you_

_Another wish and should you have left me with a thousand more my breath would be used on ensuring all were granted so that your soul knew peace and so that mine knew it too_

_It will not know peace now that we are apart_

_Losing you has changed me_

The flame of the candle gutters out and gloom descends upon the room 

“I am no longer vibrant, but I am so sure that I miss you dearly, Bard.” 


End file.
